User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/Always and Forever Chapter 2
Part 2 Enjoy ! x Me, Niamh, Justine and Rachel were walking to class the next morning it was cold and windy. We were all trying to keep our hair in place. It was our real first real day with the boys we didn't want to look a mess! We had just received our timetables that morning and we were checking what lessons we had together when suddenly huge gust of wind blew Justine's timetable away! "Come on" Rachel screamed as we ran after the timetable. Some boy picked it up and handed it to Justine. "thanks" she whispered looking into his eyes, it was like instant sparks, "I'm Louis!" smiled the boy "Justine!" replied Justine it was then when Liam and his other friends came over "hey Liam" I waved "hey" he waved back followed by three other boys "I see you have met Louis" he smiled "yeah, well Justine has!" I laughed, Liam laughed too, Louis and Justine clearly didn't hear me they were deep in flirty conversation. "we still on for tonight?" asked Liam I smiled in a flirty way "of course!" I giggled. Another boy came up behind Liam "Li! We have maths first lesson" smiled some curly hair boy with big green eyes "we have maths first lesson too Sian" smiled Niamh clearly happy she had first lesson with the curly haired boy "that's good!" smiles the boy "I'm Harry" he said pushing back his hair "Niamh!" she smiled putting out her hand as Harry took it before the bell rang! "We are going to be LATE" screamed Rachel as we all ran off to our first lesson! Maths was boring, I just sat their twiddling my hair. Niamh seemed happy though, she was sat right next to Harry! Lucky! After Maths we had Biology then drama and FINALY it was lunch! I met up with the girls at lunch, we also met up with Liam and the boys, Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn. Niall and Rachel clicked straight away and they were already flirting, I smiled to myself, typical Rachel. Finally with all The others distracted and flirty I had time to talk to Liam. He made the first attempt to speak. "You didn't look very happy in maths" he laughed, I laughed too "is anyone happy in maths?" I asked "I love maths" Liam laughed sarcastically, Liam was so funny, and he was totally gorgeous! I was fiddling with my hair still laughing "You have a beautiful smile" he smiled "thank you" I grinned before the bell went spoiling our moment I sighed "I have Geography" "me too!" said Liam "walk with me" I laughed grabbing his hand. He happily came along with me! I spent last lesson, History, listening to Niall and Rachel flirting behind me. Their conversation was quite amusing actually! Rachel just giggled most of the time while Niall talked in his cute little Irish accent! I was walking towards the hall were me and Liam were meeting up. Before I got their I could hear beautiful music coming from a piano. The music was coming from the hall. I looked over to the grand piano to see who was playing ... It was Liam. I listened to the soothing music not wanting to interupt Liam. Then he stopped. "You play the piano?" I asked curiously, Liam swiftly turned around, clearly not expecting to see me there, "umm yeah a little" he smiled! "your really good" I smiled again walking towards him "I had lessons when I was a kid" he smiled again "what did miss Leroy want us to discuss?" he added "erm, school events I think!" "alright then, let's get started ..." I walked into the dorm to find Justine Rachel and Niamh all sitting there talking "so ... ?" asked Rachel as I walked in "so what ... ?" I asked confused "so what happened between you and Liam?" asked Rachel quite excitedly "nothing" I smiled "really?" asked Justine "we are just friends for now" I smiled again putting my bag down and going to sit on the bed "for now?" asked Niamh who couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, I giggled, "maybe I do have a little crush on him" I smiled, before the girls could say anything Carla, or dorm advisor, shouted from the hall "Girls you have 10 minutes the I want LIGHTS OUT" "see you tomorrow" Justine said as her and Rachel left our room! "so ... You have a crush on Liam" Niamh laughed. Category:Blog posts